This invention relates to mechanisms and devices to support hoses, cables, conduits, and similar cylindrical and tubular items, and, more particularly, to such mechanisms and devices that can accommodate a variety of such things, including the number and sizes of them.
Many kinds of modern machinery, for example, lift trucks and agricultural equipment, utilize hoses and other types of conduits to supply the machinery with the various fluids needed for operation. The conduits must often be attached to moving parts of the machinery. Accordingly, it is necessary not only to secure the conduits to the machinery, but also to insure that the conduits themselves do not become entangled in the moving components.
Similar support mechanisms are also required in the field of building construction where conduits carrying electrical wires and the like must be passed through walls and partitions.
Complicating the problem is the fact that for any particular use the conduits are often of varying types and sizes. Also, the number of conduits that must be accommodated vary as respects different uses.
Heretofore, a plastic support like that shown in FIG. 1 has been utilized to support hydraulic hoses on different types of machinery. This type of support, however, is restricted as to the number and sizes of hoses it can handle. Also, it does not protect hoses particularly well. Furthermore, it cannot be adapted for use in building construction where electrical conduits instead of hoses must be passed through walls and partitions. It is also severely limited in overall versatility.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a support mechanism for differing numbers, sizes and types of conduits and where the mechanism itself can be used not only with machinery, but also in other fields.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support of the above type that can be fabricated using a minimum number of parts, thereby to provide a versatile device at a most economical cost.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a support of the above type that is very easy to assemble and disassemble.